


Entwined Destiny

by KaedeYukine, kurotsuba



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Romance, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Castle Oblivion, Collaboration, Darkfic, Destiny Islands, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, Experimental Style, F/M, False Memories, Final Fantasy Multiverse, Final Fantasy References, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, POV Alternating, POV Experimental, POV Multiple, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Romance, Romantic Angst, Sibling Love, Twilight Town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuba/pseuds/kurotsuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is often plagued by a strange, recurring nightmare of a horrifying murder scene by a Heartless, but each time he tries to stay longer in the dream to find out more he is forced to wake up from it...</p><p>Meanwhile, a girl, who has no memory of her own other than her name 'Ren', finds herself wondering around in a strange castle before arriving in a room filled with drawings by a girl called Naminé...</p><p>When the two cross paths with each other, what kind of terrible truth awaits them, with their destinies entwined deeper than they can ever imagine?</p><p>AU-AR sequel to <em>Kingdom Hearts II</em>.<br/>Experimental collaborative writing between <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedeyukine">KaedeYukine</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuba">kurotsuba</a>.<br/>T for dark themes in later chapters.</p><p>[ON HOLD]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> **(Posted on behalf of KaedeYukine.)**

As she opened her eyes slowly, blinding white light shone into the place where she had been lying unconsciously for who knows how long. She sat up slowly as she tried to clear her mind of what had happened before. The last thing that she remembered was being engulfed by the darkness.

Ren stood up and steadied herself, looking around the room that she was in. It had a throne. Somehow, it reminded her of someone. Her past memories were vague and faded. She shrugged off the feeling and went towards the door. As she pushed it open, a blinding burst of turquoise-white welcomed her. Cautiously, she stepped out of the throne room and walked along the long corridor. The path seemed to be abandoned. Every few steps, she would turn and look as if someone was following her. Finally, she reached a corner. She slowly turned. There was nothing but she heard voices of people. It was faint but she could somewhat figure it out.

"Let her go…" She heard then the voice faded away.

Another voice was, "I'm here. Don't be afraid." She had no idea of who the voice was talking to but she felt safe with those words alone. She was waiting for those voices but nothing came after a while. Ren was still feeling confused and a little intimidated by the silence and eerie white light shone down from the ceiling.

A door was in sight. Her curiosity got hold of her and led her into exploring the place. She opened the door as it was not locked. It was a white room: This room has some sophisticated symbol and a voice was heard, "The Graceful Assassin." It was the same voice from before. She looked around but nobody was here. Ren took a step in and a breeze of fragrance was lingering in the air.

Despite the aroma, the room seemed to be full of negative atmosphere which affected her mood instantaneously. The scent was from beds of pink flowers as she turned towards the balcony. They were growing beautifully without the aid of any sunlight or even water. As she went closer towards the flowers, a force pulled her back. She was shocked and turned around quickly. There was nobody around. However, taking that as a warning, she left the room and shut the door. She was shivering from the fear that someone was watching her. Ren held the door knob tight and was unwilling to release it.

Slowly, she loosened the grip of the knob as she calmed down. She put up a tough front and walked away swiftly. There was another stairway up to another level. Ren went up and discovered another corridor. "Go to your left." She reached to a fork and decided to take the opposite. A force pulled her back but she tried to resist it. As she struggled it, a sudden darkness engulfed the path that she was about to take. She thought that it would have consumed her just like it did to that path.

However, the darkness stopped as if there was a wall. The force that was pulling her back slowly faded and she was glad that it saved her. For whatever reasons, she was not afraid of someone trying to help her within the mysterious place. Ren followed the directions given by the voice and discovered another room, "The Flurry of Dancing Flames." The room was slightly different—the walls were painted with tinged of red and light orange which reminded her of fire. The temperature was a little higher than it should be. However, it was warm to her heart and somehow, heaved a content sigh.

Ren explored the room a little and found a pair of odd-looking weapons on the wall—a pair of Chakrams. She had heard of them but never actually seen one before. Curious, she reached her hands for them and surprisingly the weapons scalded her with the heat emitted from it. She stood back a little and left the weapons well alone before it burned her.

Something stood out other than the weapons—a wall of drawings. There were drawings of two people—one was with red hair and another was with blonde hair. The red hair reminded her of flames which she noticed it must be his room she was in at the moment. The blonde hair boy triggered a little of her memories but it was in bits and pieces.

There, a door which ended the uncomfortable atmosphere of the corridor. Ren found herself in this strange white room—there was nothing in it but white. It felt very strange as she did not remember any room like this before. There was no furniture at all. She noticed the wall where there were drawings pasted on. She went closer and the drawings were not the best drawings you ever seen but these drawings seemed to arouse the curiosity within her.

Just when she reached out towards one particular image, the door behind her opened. A young girl who is younger than her stood out from that room. She has a head of medium length light blond hair and a pair of gentle blue eyes. She was wearing a simple knee-length white dress with a pair of white sandals. Ren watched as she smiled and walked towards the wall.

Ren watched her as she pointed to one of the drawings—a boy was holding something like a key and prepared to fight against a group of dark ant-like creatures. There were two people fighting alongside with him.

"Ren," the girl called which startled her. "Do you remember him?"

She did not know what to say but merely shook her head. The girl then pointed to another picture which showed a boy with silver hair holding someone's hand—which someone looked just like herself.

"Is that me?" Ren managed to force some words out. The girl gave a gentle smile and looked at her with sympathy. Again, she pointed to another one—it was a picture with four persons in it. The boy who was wielding the key-like weapon, the silver haired boy from the previous picture, a girl with brown hair and the person who looked like herself. They were all holding each others' hands. It made her heart feels warm and touched.

As Ren realized she did not mention her name, she averted her gaze to the pale girl. That smile reminded her of someone who was close to her but she could not remember. "How do I know your name? Is that what you are thinking right now?" She smiled.

Ren nodded.

"I cannot tell you." She pointed to another drawing again. It was a disturbing one. The girl depicted in the drawing was attacked by a few of the dark ant-like beings. That picture was giving a very strange and uncomfortable aura. Somehow, she felt her heart was getting hit by something hard and heavy. Her vision started to blur and slowly darkness took over her sight as she collapsed to the ground.

A dream had started. A memory was recovering. It was a dark, gloomy night with the rain pouring down to the very town that she was living in. A boy whose face could not be seen was holding her hand, walking through the dark alleys.

"Don't worry, I will protect you!" That cheery voice warmed her heart. Despite she could sense the fear from him, deep down she knew he would protect her. That brown hair which defied gravity; the view of that childish personality; that voice of an innocent bravery. Why couldn't she remember anything?

That was when her thoughts were cut short. An ant-like creature emerged from the darkness cast by the sudden moon light. As they looked around, there were more of these shadows appearing from nowhere. One grabbed her ankle and dragged her towards darkened corner.

"Ren!" the boy yelled.

"—!" She could not call out his name as she reached out to him. Everything went dark as she lost sight of him.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Kingdom Hearts: Entwined Destiny_ by Yukine Kaede  & Tsubasa Kuroba.
> 
>  _Kingdom Hearts II_ © Square Enix, Disney.


End file.
